The Scarlet Rose
by Dashbanic
Summary: William Renner and the Scarlet Roses crew is on the quest to find DS de Manelas sacred gold. with so many gemstone keys and difficulties in thier way. Who knows if they will find it at all.
1. Does the Scarlet Rose have a Captain

The Scarlet Rose

As I lay in my bed on that warm summers night, the steady rocking of the boat closing my eyes, I start to wonder if the ship I'm on has a captain at all.

My name is William Renner. I was a blacksmith in Valencia. Everything was well in my life. I lived in a small community. And had business Dailey by Armada soldiers. I made a good price on everything I crafted. And best of all my wife and kids were safe and healthy. This was the case until April, 2nd 1830. When a bundle of Armada soldiers came into my shop, "Renner's Blacksmithing" and started to rumble everything I owned. Stealing my swords, cannons, daggers, and steal. I tried to stop them but I didn't have the numbers. It was me, a cleaner boy and a donkey vs. 26 Armada soldiers. They said your merchandise or your family. I said take everything in the shop. So they did. Then they took my family, killed my son and took my wife to their ship and sailed off.

I started to find pirating deals, and it was quite easy. For a blacksmith was a necessity on a ship. I started to first sail on a ship named the Amiable Lion. They smuggled goods from Mooshu to Skull island. But they never fought the Armada. I left the ship after 2 years of sailing on it. Next I sailed on The Silent Hunter. A smaller ship. But a faster one. They were petty thieves looking for trouble. They would shoot at Armada ships and run. They fought for a cause. But I didn't think putting holes in ships and running was enough. I wanted to see ships at the bottom of the ocean. I again stayed with the Silent Hunt for 2 years. On July 8th 1834 I found a ship called the Dianna's Revenge who would rob Armada ships of everything they owned and bring the loot to Monquista. With this ship, in 1 ½ years they sunk 27 Armada ships. And then were sunk. I was at land pulling in loot from the ship when the Armada sailed right into the harbor and released hell unto the Dianna's Revenge.

Finally on march 23rd 1836 I found the Scarlet Rose. A True Pirating ship. Even the ship itself was stolen. I could swear saying the name of that ship was illegal anywhere but Skull Island. It was a huge Spanish Galleon that could easily hold 700 men. It had 250 Cabins and a third floor Estate. It had 5 masts and a crow's nest 260 feet above the water. Also mind I mention the 200 cannons on each side, 40 in front and 60 in back. That's 300 cannons. "Matey". This ship was a Colossus. The man in charge of the Ship was Leon De Blanc. A French explorer who had sailed with Captain Gunn at one point. He was considered the captain to us. But he was only the first mate. The Captain was unknown to anyone But Leon. And whenever Leon was asked who the captain was he would reply. "If I were to name the Address of that Black souled Creature. Then I doubt I'd own legs in the morning" So nobody asked. The 538 men on board loved Leon. He was a true gentleman and a duelist with a Cutlass, Sabre, or Broadsword. He was a dead eye strait from Marleybone, and could take the hat off a Englishman from 30 yards away.

The Ship seemed unstoppable. The crew were the greatest of friends, it seemed like the whole crew grew up together. The only thing keeping us in check was that mysterious "Captain"

Did he really exist? Or was Leon the captain? Our question was answered on May 17th 1836. One man by the name of Joshua Tilton had started talk about storming the third floor estate. Or, Mutiny. To see if the "Old Wash-up" was really on this Ship. Nobody dared listen. But that night. We awoke to Tilton's head nailed to the mast over a paper that had said. "Talk of mutiny will leave you speechless." At this point we knew this boat had something. Whether it was a Captain or an insane man. My friend Daniel Fortson named our captain sicker than Blackbeard the pirate.

After 5 months of sailing on the Scarlet Rose, we had already sunk 38 Armada ships. And collected over 34 million dollars in gold. We had not even docked to stash our loot. Today was my turn to climb the dangerous nets to the Crow's nest and man watch. When I was about half way up I looked down. The pure sight of how high I was made me jump. I had never been up. Bless Benjamin Edders for going up 6 days of the week. Once I reached the top I unlatched the nest and got in. it was a good 10 feet in diameter. You could fit a table and some playing cards up here. I latched the nest. In 3 different places and started my 6 hour watch. Once I was safe around 5 foot walls, I loved being up there. The pure sight of it. You could see for miles. There were 4 telescopes attached to the walls, and 5 extras non-attached in a bag stuffed in the Circular Platform. I went through the bag. Huge coats and burley pants, telescopes, heavy fine wool bandanas. I could just imagine how cold it would get up here at night. Or winter for that matter. The bag also had foods, Weapons and other trinkets. I loved the view so much I decided to take a look out the telescope. The first thing I saw was a small black dot. As a watched it as it got closer and closer. It was a ship. An Armada ship.

During every gun fight I was safe in the cabin putting gunpowder into the cannon, while my partners Andre Grogner and Thomas Duggan would light the cannon, stuff the ball and put the ball in. But for this fight I felt extremely vulnerable. I grabbed the Musket. Leon had told me to shoot the other ships Crow's nest man. If he fell of the nest it was a fear factor for that ship. So I did exactly that. I was skilled with a Cutlass and Sabre. But not a gun. I shot in his direction and missed twice. I loaded up and shot again. I saw him grab his leg and start bouncing around like a wind-up toy. Then he hit the edge of the crowns nest and fell. Not off of the nest but into it. I threw a dagger into the nest. Waited. The dagger came zinging back. Then he threw his gun. Then he threw a dagger. They all missed. I couldn't see him because he was lying in the nest. All the while the cannons where going at each other. It wasn't long until I shot into the Crow's nest and the whole mast fell down. Obviously this wasn't my small bullet. Someone on my Ship had shot a chain shot at the boat. Finally the boat split and sunk to the ocean bottom. I watched with a smile as each one of those evil men thrashed around in the ocean. And eventually sunk.

It was a victory for me because I actually saw what I was doing. In the cabin I never got to see what we hit because my job wasn't to aim. Leon had told us that soon enough we would be boarded by a coming Armada fight. That would be my time to show the armada what I have come for. I told Leon I wanted to kill 26 Armada members by myself. There was a reason for this number. I don't know if you remember or not.


	2. A Lifesaving man

Today I and the crew celebrated our big fight sinking a high standard Armada ship with bottles of Yum and fine foods. It was delicious. I believe sailing on this ship was more of a dangerous cruise than a pirate ship. Besides the men with eye patches and peg legs. But today was an event for another reason. Leon and a few others had bashed their swords on the previous fight. A few men had boarded the Armada ship before it was split. And they needed new swords. I could make them easily. But not without a turner, the right steal and a donkey. So we ported for the first time in months. As I walked the earthy ground once more I stumbled like an old drunk who had forgotten how to walk. My sea legs had taken over my real legs. And I felt like Jell-O had replaced my walkers. Once I gained my footing we went into a stable and picked a Donkey. A muscular brown one. And we went into my old shop. We had acquired much steal over our fights. So the equipment wasn't a problem. The Armada hadn't taken the turner because it weighs over 1000 pounds and it attached to the roof of the Shop. So we latched the donkey up and had him start walking in circles.

The swords were done fairly quickly. With a gold handle and two handle protectors. They were curved but flat, and were sharp enough to slice your hand without even knowing you did so. They were magnificent Cutlasses and would do quite nicely. While we were docked, I asked Leon to teach me to shoot, so I could buy a Flintlock for our next rumble with the Armada. He agreed and took me to a Dummy Stage. I was to shoot a target getting farther and farther away each time. I eventually got Adept of the idea of ranged attacks. And became fairly good. I was also asked to leave my position with Andre Grogner and Thomas Duggan, and Become a Hand to hand combat Man and board the other ships. This was far more dangerous. But I was more skilled with a Cutlass than any of the men aboard The Scarlet Rose. I could hold my own against any Armada Clockwork with a piece of steal in his hand. So I agreed.

As quickly as we came into Port, we sailed off. We had stashed Treasure in chests buried along the island. Then we ported out. A small ship sailed alongside us so me and a few others could practice swinging from Ship to ship. It was fun to be suspended in the air swinging. But was not a good feeling landing on the other ship. But we eventually got good. And we were ready for our first hand to hand fight.

I was writing on a parchment with a feather pen Andre had given me when I heard the Ships bells ringing. Another ship. Already. I ran up on deck, Cutlass in hand, Flintlock in Holster and grabbed a Grappling hook. The ship was far away. A small but fast ship. It was circling the Scarlet Rose firing every 50 seconds or so. There wasn't going to be a Ship switch in this fight. But then it did something pretty courageous. The ship started to flee. But it then turned around. And started right for us. The small ship was going to ram us. If we didn't get out of the way then The Scarlet rose would be done for. Immediately The men raised full sails. The man on the wheel turned her about. But it was clear we were not going to our run that ship. Then Leon did something amazing. He grabbed my gun and pointed it right for the man on the wheel. The ship was about 100 yards away gaining fast. Leon cleverly shot at the masts of the small ship. Wait. That wouldn't do anything. Then I watched as the wind carried the bullet down. Down onto the man using the wheel. His hands turned as he fell to the ships ground. The wheel turned with them. The ship spun and started to head the other way. Someone on their ship grabbed the wheel and came for us again. But they had merely any speed. They came up next to us, and were about 45 feet below our ship's deck. We were even with their man on the crow's nest. I took my gun back from Leon and Shot the man in the nest. He fell down, off the nest onto the ship's deck. The Armada soldiers screamed. And fired cannons at us. We had only one layer of cannons low enough to hit them. Most of the men boarded their ship. I engaged in combat with a soldier. It was easy. I was toying him every time he slashed I would parry the hit, and slash back. Then another soldier joined him. Now it was a battle. I parried every swing they swung at me. I blocked every thrust they shot at me. But it was hard finding time to slash them back.

One soldier swung, I blocked it, then the other slashed my face and cut my cheek wide open. It hurt, I started to feel blood pour down my face and try to make its way into my mouth. I spit what got in at the Armada soldier and he backed up. I stabbed him point blank to end him. The other slashed again, hitting me in the arm. This wound was deeper and more dangerous than the last. My arm was wounded and who knew if I would keep it. I switched the sword to my better hand, my left hand, and began fighting at my true pace. The second Armada soldier was ended quickly with a flourish, and no soon later two more Soldiers came at me. One swung, I parried, then the other started to go into a stab. I breathed in. I knew this was the end of my life. All of a sudden his eyes went white. He fell, and Leon was standing behind him with a blood singed sword. Smiling devilishly. We fought together and made quick work of the Armada soldiers. We swung back to our ship after retrieving there treasure and Shot holes into the ship until it sunk.

The Scarlet Roses medic, Anthony Badger patched up my arm and cheek best he could. He said that I was lucky the cut on my arm didn't hit an artery or a bone. I ended the battle looking like a mess but I still had two good eyes and two working arms. I was more enthusiastic than I was morning my wounds. Leon went through the ship checking everything. We had lost 13 men In that battle, but bested 72 Armada Soldiers. I had taken the dagger of one of the Armada Soldiers And put it into my holster. Now my arsenal consisted of A Flintlock pistol in my Sash across my clothes. A ring of 3 daggers in a holder on my belt, And a Steal and Gold Cutlass in my Left side holster on my belt. Leon said he made a pirate out of me yet.

That night we enjoyed food And yum again, And Leon disappeared into the Third floor estate for about an hour. We all talked about the mysteries that went on in that cabin. And a man named Benjamin Kitman Claimed that a parrot actually captained the ship. We laughed as Adrian Summers own parrot started to repeat the phrase, "A Parrot Mans this Ship, A Parrot Mans this ship".

That night when I went to bed. I thought about how the steady rocking of the boat was all anyone with sleep issues would need. I also thought about how this ship didn't even need a captain if we had the friendship we have and a man like Leon.


	3. Dead-eye Martin Everret's Story

We were eating when Leon told it to us.

"I be announcing to everyone waiting to get home that we will be docking in two days"

We had been out at sea now for 6 months since our last port. Things had been particularly quiet. Only a few scuttles between other Pirates. We had been sailing Spanish flags, and other pirates looked us on. As soon as our cannons rolled out they sailed away quickly. The Rose was too powerful for skiffs and sloops. A Frigate, Brig or Galleon could possibly take us on with enough Gun powder; But a Spanish Galleon of this size was pretty impenetrable. This always giving the men aboard a sense of Safeness and energy.

Benjamin Edders was in the Mast when he yelled two words.

"Land Ho!"

Men ran to the sides of the ship to look out. And sure enough faintly in the distance we could see the mountains of Skull Island. I hadn't much to get back to on that island. Or any island for that matter. I had a goal to bring down the Armada for what they did to my family. But many of the other men had reason to jump into the water and push the boat to get it there faster. Even Leon had a sweetheart back home. I also knew that some men would leave the ship, and some would stay. And also some pirates would join the ship. But Leon and I would be asking their names to other ships captains to see if they were any good. There would be no one who didn't know how to live on a ship on the Scarlet Rose this year. Amazingly in the 6 months that had come and gone. I was made second mate. Or a first mate to Leon. Yet I had still never seen the captain. The reasoning for this was that I had given my life to the ship. I have no reason to leave. My family isn't coming back. So Leon knew I would be with him for a very long time. Leon also knew eventually, I would meet the captain. He told me there IS a captain. But there is a code between him and Leon that his name, looks, and everything about him will not be mentioned. And unless Leon had chosen a Second mate for him, he wasn't even aloud to tell the men there even WAS a captain. It is difficult to wrap your head around. And I'm not sure what the reasoning for this is.

2 weeks into our docking half of the crew members had left. They knew something dangerous was to come to the Scarlet Rose. And they wouldn't be a part of it. The Scarlet rose was down to 127 men. Plus a mysterious captain. So Leon and I started to cut back on who was allowed to join. We were to port out again in 42 days. And we needed at least 500 men to man positions.

My old cabin mates had left the ship as well, so I was to get my own cabin, which was far more fancy and comfortable than my last. It had purple and yellow waves riding the top and middle of the walls. It had a bed with a yellow bed stand and purple sheets. The walls were a tan color, but lined with the same, purple and yellow. It had a cedar desk neatly in the corner, with a full bottle of ink and a stack of papers in the drawer. It also had a chest at the foot of the bed, which looked Krokotopian. And a clothes drawer on the wall, same Krokotopian model as the chest. It had to big chairs both red, and finally it had The Scarlet Roses flag hanging on the wall. This was an outstanding green with a vibrant red curved line in the middle finished with a Brown wheel with a golden outline in front of the colors.

In about 12 days the Scarlet Rose was up and at em' again with a crew of 460, and still 30 days to go, and every one of these men were skilled pirates. About 1000 men wanted to be a part of the Treasure seeking ship like the Rose. But only 333 were allowed. Gentlemen, pirates, regular men, poor folk and sickly people all wanted to be a crewmate on The Rose, because unlike many other ships, every man got a fair share. And that share was a load if the month was good. I have acquired 22 Chests full of doubloons and gold pieces alike. There all buried on a small island off the coast of Skull Island, called Blood Shoals. Leon shares the cave to bury his treasure as well. And the captain has Leon bury his in a cave within that cave, covered by a boulder that is surprisingly easy to move aside. I had helped bury the captains 23 chests, without him ever leaving his cabin. I begin to think how long a man can stay in one room. The other men had their kids and wives carry their 12 chests apiece back to their homes, where they would retire. 12 chests is worth about 6 million dollars. And if you do the math, sinking 26 armada ships per month on average, each ship carrying 100 million in gold from trades, and supplies, divided by around 520 and then times 12 months. Yes it's a lot of gold the Rose carried.

We had 4 days left until we ported off again. All the men eager to gain treasure. When a man very old looking wearing 2 eye patches hobbled up onto the deck. Leon didn't say anything. And I certainly would have remembered his performance to get accepted. When the man started laughing like a young adult, I knew something was up. But Leon had started to laugh as well. Then he took off both eye patches and wiped his face of what looked like now as charcoal. He left and said he was going to go change, Leon told me what happened. 6 years ago, when that man was just 18 he had wobbled up onto the deck like that. Leon started to question him. And he went through the test wearing 2 peg legs and 2 eye patches. And he nailed every target Bulls-eye, blinded. Then he started to laugh when Leon explained how he had doubted him. And it turned out he was a young kid, with an amazing backstory. He simply joined our crew by doing it again. This was a person I had to meet. He arrived back later that night.

His name was Martin Everret. He was only 24 years old. He had long brown hair, and wore an Ostrich hat, A big round hat with a feather on the top, It was a brown hat with a Cyan ribbon and a Bright Orange Feather. He wore a puffy white shirt covered by a sleeveless Royal blue vest covered in gold buttons, He had puffy white pants, with some royal blue leggings, and finally he had Boots that looked pretty outstanding. They were decorative, but extremely comfortable and light. They could bend in any shape. It was almost like wearing a showing display of protective socks.

I wanted to learn this backstory of his Leon kept telling me about. So I asked him

"I heard you have an amazing story" I asked

"Well, Mate it be only amazing to the man who wishes to hear it" he replied with a voice that was calm but fiery. And he had a thick Spanish accent.

"Do tell" I replied

And he began

"I was brought onto a ship of my Fathers called the Casa De Meerut when I was just 3 years old. It was a Spanish Frigate with a crew of 86. My father and mother had been kicked out of their home in Spain so they were to leave for 5 years. I was supposed to return once I was 8. This never happened. A tragic event of mutiny happened after only 8 months of sailing. My father and mother and 12 others were killed. The ship was down to 70 men. I was to live so once I turned 5 I could scrub the decks and chase away the rats. Again after only 1 year a second mutiny happened. Killing 10 men this time. And with just 60 men left 3 crews were divided. Imagine 3 different pirate ships sailing on 1. Again mutiny and 2 crews were left. 40 men. Finally the 2 mutinied on the same night and got into a war. I was thrown overboard into the ocean, and later picked up that same night. By the remaining crew. The ones who had not wanted my father's mutiny to happen. Now the ship had 21 men. I was included because I was 5 and they still sent me to work. I washed decks and chased rats until I was 9 and then 2 men on the ship went insane because of a virus and killed 12 others including themselves. There was 7 men left including me. I was 10 by that time. I still remember the 6 people aboard.

Muja Hata Looka, a Savage Harpooner

Jermaine Long, a Chinese pirate

Francisco Lemoyne, a French musketeer

Morgan Lafitte, a Valencian Swashbuckler

Benjamin Forte Casa Duarte, a Spanish swashbuckler

Jacques Yellowfish, a Spanish musketeer

You may know one of those, Morgan Lafitte. She trains people here on Skull Island." He continued "Anyway. Obviously you can't have 7 people run a ship. So they sailed out to a small island owned by Francisco Lemoyne's brother, and I was trained in many skills at that island. I was 16 years old when my training had been complete. And the people I was grown up with and I parted. Then for several years and up to this day I travel from ship to ship. I never try to stay on a ship for more than 4 months. I have seen mutiny tear apart complete ships. And I will neer witness that again. But I have sailed with Leon and The Rose before. And I am going to sail with The Rose again until we port."

Once his story was done he got up and asked me where Leon might be.

"Leon will be in his cabin at about this time of the night. But if he isn't don't look for him. I suppose you know about the captain?" I replied

"Know him?" Martin said surprised. "Oh I more than know him"

He left for Leon's cabin and I went back to mine. We had set sail as I was talking to Martin. I fell asleep easily in my new bed. But had fallen asleep thinking about Martin's story. Tomorrow I would meet with more of the men. And get to know them. But tonight I just wanted to sleep for as long as possible knowing the short sleep schedule a Pirate like me gets.


	4. The New Crew

I awoke early that morning hence my previous statement. I had figured I would see who the early birds were in this new crew. It was about 4:30 in the morning. Leon was up. Benjamin was up. And about 22 others were up and roaming about. Breakfast on the Rose wasn't until 7:30 and was held on the Second floor at a huge table. Unless it was raining or snowing. Then it was held in the cabin lounge area down under the main deck. Anyway I decided to meet the men who awoke early first. I saw three men in deep conversation so I decided to join. They were talking about the future sailing. And then they started to ask me questions. I being the second mate they assumed I knew the captain. I told them the legends and they agreed on Leon being the captain in disguise. In case you have forgotten the legends, they go like this

Leon is the captain and he won't tell anyone

There is no captain and it is a Silent ship

There is a mysterious captain who doesn't want to be named

I believe 3 because Leon assured me there was a captain. I asked who the men were.

"I am Thomas Otter" the first replied "I am a swordsman, from Skull Island."

The second told me "My name is Eric Young. My parents are from Cool Ranch but I was born in Flotsam. I do not call myself a musketeer but I use Revolvers from the gunsmiths in Cool Ranch. I carry two with me. I could hit a yum bottle from 100 yards away"

And the third interested me. "My name is Blaze Lewis. I do not know where I was born for my parents could not tell me before they died. I was raised by tribal people who practiced the art of Hoodoo. I am a witchdoctor." I questioned the subject.

"What exactly IS a witchdoctor? " I asked.

"Well. We could sit here and talk or I could show you."

I agreed to his proposition. And he took me to his cabin. It was stacked with cloths and cotton. He made a quick push pin doll of an armada soldier. Then he showed me how putting a putting a pin into the doll would make it flinch and hold its leg. And he told me how an Armada soldier out there was in pain. It was pretty fascinating. The he showed me staff techniques. He could send spirits at someone from very far away. I was amazed at this subject. He could actually control people. So I decided not to get on his bad side. I didn't want to find a little doll of me controlling my every move.

It was around 7:00 now. And most of the men were up. I went from man to man learning about them a little. And telling my story. The most of them would ask what was planned for the Long trip ahead of us. And I would explain ship battles. But I hadn't yet talked to Leon about the schedule. At breakfast time I sat next to Martin and Leon. Benjamin just to Leon's right. And Blaze Lewis sat at the very head of the table on the far end. Me, Benjamin, Leon and Martin sat next to the head on our side which always remained empty to represent a captain who wasn't there. And then men and I started to feast. I asked Leon what was ahead and Martin stuffing his face with a turkey leg joined into my question.

"Were searching the lost Keys of Gregoro Simpilion De' Manela."

Martin dropped his Turkey leg onto his plate with a loud clanging sound.

"Who's Gregoro Simpleton De Manilla? I asked.

"Simpilion De' Manela" Martin repeated.

Just then some of the men who had been listening in went silent. Eventually the whole table did. There was something I was missing.

"GS De Manela was the richest pirate to ever live. However he remained silent to many of the people. For if anyone knew about the gold he hoarded he would go public. A select few know about him. And if you're a pirate at all you fantasize about his treasure every night. Many regular folk haven't a clue about the trillions of gold he has stashed on some island somewhere. And many pirates don't even know." Leon explained. "Almost every treasure seeker out there has tried to find The map to the key to the chest that holds the map and key to the map that's holds the key to the map to the key that goes to the chest that the map to the Key to the Gold is hidden." Leon took a breath. "But, William. I have the first key. And the Map to the Gold itself." Leon sighed. "Now we just need 4 more keys Mate. And that lump of gold is as good as ours."

The men aboard all got into immediate chatter. This Sail wouldn't be about looting ships. It would be about going after The Invisible Treasure, as Martin called it.

After breakfast Leon told Me, Martin and Benjamin to follow him. So we did. He led us down the stairs to the rear of the Ship. And up the stairs in the back. There were 2 decks up here on both sides of a roped off third floor with a cabin at the top.

Leon lifted the rope.

My jaw almost fell off. Was he going to have us meet the captain? I froze. I didn't actually picture it to happen this way.

We went under the rope and up the stairs. Leon knocked some intricate knock and one of the doors came open. He told us to wait outside. We did as he asked. He came out with a chest, in his arms. But as the Leon walked out, I saw a lanky boney hand holding the door with a ripped black cloak falling down to a pale wrist.

That was all I saw of the mysterious captain. There was a short deck in front of the Cabin and a table with 6 chairs around it. He put the heavy chest onto the table. And used a key on a necklace around his neck to open it. It was filled with a pile of Shining gold and red rubies. But on top was a small silver box and inside was a pure emerald Key. This was the key to a chest holding a map and another key. This continued like that for 3 more keys. There were 5 keys and maps in total. They say if you owned one key you were one step into nothing.

We had a start on the Hunt. Now we just had to finish it. I imagined we wouldn't be back to port in quite some time. Leon knocked the intricate knock again and handed the chest to a hidden figure. We couldn't see him because he was behind the door. But I and Benjamin reached our heads to try. I had belief that Martin knew the captain. Or Leon wouldn't have made him fourth mate so quickly. On this ship there were four mates. Leon being the first. I being the second. Benjamin being the third. And Martin being the Fourth. We were all highly respected by the men as captains ourselves.

I asked Leon once again about the captain. He told me that we would meet him soon enough. Also I had meant to talk to Martin a bit more about his ship switching. He had been with over 30 different ships.

"Well the last ship I was with was the Sky Queen. Led by a lady pirate named Captain Ruthless Iridian Blade."

"I have heard talk about the Sky Queen. I have heard it is a crew of unforgiving pirates."

"Well you have heard right Ay'. We best not run into them out on the seas. For I'm afraid the treasure hunt will become a treasure race if we do."

Martin Everret had an interesting take on the pirating life. He seemed almost to knowing about every pirate who sailed the spiral. About every shipmaster and captain who made and commanded ships. And about every name of every ship that has ever left a harbor. I longed to learn more from Martin but it had become quite late. However I wasn't to sleep just yet. I promised Benjamin I would take his Crow's nest shift from 10:00 at night to 3:00 in the morn. So I did. The night was warm. The breeze was pretty amazing. And the sights were as usual. Outstanding. There was no action out on the spiral seas. And no one had to be waken that night. I took the shift past 3:00 and went until Benjamin awoke at 4:30. Then I slept late into that day. I fell right to sleep and wasn't able to think about anything that night.


	5. The Bloody Rose

I awoke to cannon fire. Was there already a ship trying to sink us just 10 days into our Quest? I grabbed some clothes and slipped into them. I snatched my sword and Flintlock and put on my hat as I ran from my cabin through the entire lower deck lounge, and up the wide staircase that got narrower and narrower until it was a small door leading onto the enormous deck. I peeked out and saw men aboard our ship. Marleybonians. One got backed up into the door while fighting a man named Jonathan Teach. They were wildly swinging swords and clashing ever second or so. They were both skilled fencers who used a fast swinging sword called a sabre. Once the Marleybonian got the upper hand backing away from the door, and pushing Jonathan Teaches sword away from his fingerless gloved hands, I swung the door open and grabbed him by his head. Jonathan blew relief from his breath as we tossed him into the cold waters below. He fell down with a splash and swam up soon to use a latter back into his own ship. Somewhere a flying bullet knocked him down again into the water for him not to rise again.

I ran to Leon and joined his duel with to other Marleybonians. As we clanged swords with the Dogs I yelled to him about what was going on.

"Why are they aboard us" I called while ducking from a blow and slashing the Marleybonian.

"They want the emerald Key. A man aboard our ship was a spy. The whole Spiral knows of our Quest. And the whole spiral wants a piece of that Gold!" Leon yelled back.

Just as I was about to parry the Man slashing towards Leon I was hit hard in the cheek again and I fell to the ground barely able to see. Leon was then stabbed in the back by the Marleybonian. The man who stabbed Leon sending him immediately to the ground then walked over to me and Cut hard over my left eye. It went black and I could just see blurrily out of my right. I looked around. The Roses men everywhere were dying and falling. The Dogs were taking the ship. There looked as no hope. Saw Benjamin running to us. His long double handed sword had no time to parry the sabre coming right at him from a Marleybonian behind him. Benjamin was down. I looked to see Martin fighting off 7 men on his own. 6. 5. 4. 3. He was almost done finishing off his battle when 8 more came to surround him. It was 11 to 1. Martin went down hard. They moved on. The battle was now a 14 to one. They had 14 times more men than us. I looked to see Jonathan fighting a fair duel when more Dogs came and outnumbered him. I saw Blaze Lewis Making men burn before us. But as soon as one would burn, another would smash Blaze with a blow to the head. Blaze was down. They marleybonians had taken the ship. We had lost. The men still alive cried out for their families and for their lives. It was almost like I was in a dream. Please tell me I was dreaming. I wasn't. The Rose had been taken. And there was no telling what they would do with me now. As I staggered t get up I watched as the marleybonians started to drop like flies before me. No sound. Almost like blaze was somehow ghostly killing them. Or someone was shooting them. Wait. I looked around. There was nothing but the Dogs aboard our ship falling and looking around. Then I looked up. In the Nets to the Crow's Nest I saw a man with a Huge Black tattered Ostrich hat with no feather. He had a ripped long coat. All black. The same one I had seen holding the door for Leon. He was holding an English Musket and dropping the Sword carrying men before us. Every last Marleybonian dropped. It was 160 to 1 and he finished off every one. He climbed down and walked over to me with a walk that had some kind of swagger in it. He pulled me up. I saw that he had an eye patch on his left eye. He reached into his coat and got another one. He carefully slipped it onto my head.

"Aye matey. Yer gonna need this if ye wanna keep ye head straight from the vicious souls at' there who wanna attack ye'."

"who are you?" I sputtered, coughing

"The name be The Merciless Jacques Yellowfish" he replied. His voice was slightly bubbly. But deep. Almost too deep. He looked exactly how you would imagine a pirate to look.

He has a slightly pointy face. But it was broad and boldish. His body was built to last. It was broad. He was obviously strong. But it was also built for speed. He looked as the perfect fighter. He was almost pale. But he was tan at the same time. I believe he was a black man but hadn't seen sun in a while. This was possibly why he was not to be seen? I could not tell. I have nothing against people of the black race. Sadly many people do.

I thought back to Martins story. Jacques Yellowfish was the Spanish musketeer he was trained as a kid by! Martin was trained by the man before me.

"What are we going to do" I realized the reality of this situation. Half our men were dead. Those Dogs were tough fighters.

"Well, Do ye know the first thing 'bout medicine boy"? he asked

"No sir. I am a blacksmith."

"Ye don't need to call me Sir." He laughed "I should call Ye sir if anythin'."

"Well do you know what we should do about these men? About Martin and Leon and Benjamin?"

"Arr." He thought. "We best get to that thar ship. See if theys get a medic"

"And they'll help us?" I replied confused. Then I coughed again and blood came out. I looked down. My shirt was covered in blood. It looked as if I had put it in water. I then felt my stomach. I passed out.

The reason Jacques had been so calm with me is that half of my lower body was out of my skin. My ribs were broken. But I had not yet seen or felt it. He didn't want me to. When I had woken up I was at a hospital in Cool Ranch. About every living man who was aboard the Rose was. Leon was next to me. He was alive! I tried to talk but nothing came out. I couldn't move. I could just bob my head from side to side. I looked down the rows of beds. I saw Martin arguing with a nurse about how he needed to get up and check on "William, Ben, and Leon". They wouldn't let him because he had for gashes along his body. He marched out of bed anyway. Limping over to me. Benjamin was down to beds from me. He went over to him first. He talked quietly to him. Benjamin smiled and laughed a little. But I couldn't hear what he was saying. Next he came to me.

"Well. Aren't you a sight!?" He said. A nurse slapped him and yelled at him to leave. He ignored her. He came closer to me and just talked. He told stories of his training. He knew I loved to hear them. The nurses watched as I smiled into sleep.

I assume he went to Leon next. But what happened next sent me out of the world for a month. I went into a coma. According to Captain Yellowfish, Martin Benjamin and Leon came by my bed every hour of every day. These men were my family. Not my friends, not my shipmates.

I awoke to my stomach looking normal again and a more comfortable eye patch. It was a blue Eye patch with a Black "V" and a Bear with a Blue 3 under its eye. This was the flag Leon and I had come up for the ship I would someday sail. I now wore it on my head as an ensign.

Out of around 500 men, 206 survived. 12 were still in comas and 113 died in the hospital. Benjamin had his leg amputated and he now wore an Ivory peg leg. With a wooden tip for grip. He showed me how he could screw it off and fill it with Yum. I laughed at his creativity. Martin made it out with minor scratches. He had played dead for the Dogs to move on. Leon had to have a sword taken out of his back. And he now walked a little less smoothly. But he was still fully functional. Blaze Lewis had acquired a major concussion but had mostly gotten over it in the time I was asleep in a coma. As for the key. We still had it. And we would be sailing out in about 3 months. After recruiting men.

"But Leon what if this happens again?" a few men worried.

"Then if ye be scared to sail, ye go back to your safe homes. I'll send ye treasure once we find it"

Almost 100 men left the Rose for good. We had 132 Men were still on our crew. Including Captain Yellowfish.

I knew in my heart I would be scared to fight again. But I was bound to this Life. I have revenge to pay. I have reasons. And I won't leave my family as they won't leave me. Martin had announced how he would stay on the Rose until the end. As Leon and I had already done. Benjamin promised he would not leave until we no longer needed him and he would go home to his wife and three kids. He still had a Blood family. None of us did, and for that we didn't blame Benjamin. Leon's sweetheart had run off to who knows where with who knows who. And Leon got mad over this but he knew she eventually would.

After about 3 months we had acquired 412 men and we now had a crew of 544. We sailed off and made our way to Monquista. The home of the second key. As it turned out those Marleybonians had had the second bit of the map. They just needed the emerald key. But as we got to the Small wild island and found the spot. And after we dug up the huge golden chest. Opened it. We found it to be empty.

"Where did that key come from?" I asked

"The first chest" Leon replied

"Does this mean someone already has the treasure and put back the first key and map?" Benjamin alleged

"No" Leon said. "It means My brother has the second key"

We sailed off to find Leon's brother. Martin made me sleep early. I couldn't fall asleep. But once I did I had nightmares about The Marleybonians attacking us once I awoke. I didn't think that a Rose could be touched. They have thorns. But I guess the right animal just doesn't realize that once that step foot on one. I was going to get them back. And soon.


	6. Gemstone Keys

Leon's brother lived back in Skull Island, but he lived up in the mountains. We hiked to his lodge, and he welcomed us in. Leon cut right to the chase.

"Thomas I need the key." Leon said thoroughly

"Oh I ain't letting that key go. That there key is 14 karats of pure sapphire."

"Thomas you don't understand. You used my key to get it. We need that key."

"Nah. Unless yer willing ta get me 14 karats of pure sapphire, I ain't given it up."

"So it's not the key you want? It's the jewels?" Leon questioned

"What did ye think I wanted. Ta hold onto a key? Nah I just want the gems!" Leons brother, Thomas yelled.

"I know a guy who can get us sapphire." I responded

"Good then let us all go and get it" Benjamin started as he walked towards the door.

We followed down the mountain and to the Rose where the crew awaited.

"Ya got that key right?" Blaze Lewis smiled

"No. But were going to" Martin explained.

We sailed to Cool Ranch. And once we got there Martin, Benjamin, Leon, and a few others named Jonathan Teach, Oliver Strong, Jeremy Little, and Jack Henderson followed me down the hill past the train station. We got to a mine where someone named Bat Materson and Bob Cartwright awaited. Bat left but Bob Cartwright stayed there.

"Well Howdy yall! What brings ye all tha way douwn hear?"

"Bob we need Sapphire" I replied.

"Well partner I can ge ye yer sapphire. But I is gonna need a permit ta use ma dynamite again. I lost ma permit when I was blowin' some block ap' when a whole buildin' came down it did! Them Lawmen up thar took me explosives permit and naw I cant use any Dynamite ta mine any gems yall see!"

"What an accent he has" Jonathan whispered.

"I can get you your permit Bob. But you have gotta promise us that you'll get us 14 karats of sapphire."

"14! Hardy what!" Bob exploded "Yall want me to get ye 14 karats of pure sapphire! Smokes kid if I knew that's how much ye wanted. I may get it but it ain't gone be in one piece ya see!"

"That's the other part. It needs to be solid."

"Yall be askin' for tha find a' the century yall is! Ight' I can try ta find yall yer sapphire. But whats in at for me!"

"Were getting your permit back aren't we. Here, well get you your permit. Have it solid signed and well grant you permission to mine at any cave in Coopers Roost." Leon said.

"Well Howdy Doo now yes talking!"

Bob ran off and we went up to the sheriff's office in Coopers Roost town.

"Well what can I do for yall today" Sherriff Cogburn said warmingly.

"We need to get old Bob Cartwright's explosives permit back."

"Ooh. Now why would yall want to do such a thing" Sherriff Cogburn said.

"We need sapphire to give to a man who has an important item." Martin exclaimed.

"Ah so yall be bribing the Old hick. Aight. Ill give you a permit. But tell that klutz to be careful."

"Oh and one more thing." Leon started "We need permission to let him mine everywhere in Coopers Roost…"

"Actually, I don't think that would be to much of a problem yall see. Better him blowing stuff up somewhere else than under Coopers Roost town." Sherriff Cogburn bloated.

"Alright" Martin said "We have Bob's permits. He has the dynamite. Let's go and get that sapphire"

Bob blew up the walls of a cave. And kept moving in. blowing up more and more until there was a huge tunnel. Then he started away with a pick axe. We heard the constant clanging of the axe for about an hour as we waited bored outside the newly formed tunnel. Finally we heard a great call

"YAHOO!" "I done it boys!" "I found it!"

We ran into the cave. There sitting in front of us was a huge bucket filled with loose pieces of sapphire. But in his hand was a well over 30 karat chunk. He then rounded it off into a Bull head shape. And it was now about 26 karat. Still almost more than double what Leon's brother, Thomas had wanted.

Bob Cartwright kept most of the bucket. I took a few pieces for swords and daggers. And Martin took the excess pieces of the Bulls head for a necklace he would make.

We sailed off to Skull Island and hiked the trails. Once we got to the cabin we entered. Thomas was sitting inside drinking Yum. His eyes widened at the sapphire bulls head I held in my hand. He got right up almost spilling hid drink and retrieved the sapphire key. He handed it right to me without saying a word. I gave him the Bulls Head.

"This must be about 26 karat!" he yelled

"Nailed it" Jonathan told him.

We left as quickly as we came in. We hiked down the trail to the Rose at the docks. And boarded it. Oliver Strong took the wheel and we sailed out. Towards the third key. I, Martin, Benjamin and Leon went up the third floor estate to the Captain's cabin.

We gladly showed off the new key.

"Mates. You have done well. Sit."

The cabin was a perfect Orange in wall color. It had a second room in the back. This was Captain Yellowfishes personal bedroom. But in the front cabin was a large room with a enormous desk filled with chests ink wells, feather pens, papers, parchments, letters, and trinkets of other sorts. And in front of that was a large cedar table. With more chests, jars filled with keys, sextants, globes and other navigational items. Captain Yellowfish pulled a large red chest from under the desk. He opened it with the Emerald key. And inside was the map. To the third key, The Amethyst key. This map led to somewhere very peculiar. Blood shoals. That is the island where I, Leon, Benjamin, and Captain Yellowfish hide our treasure. Martin laughed to see how when I showed them my map, the treasure to the amethyst key and the treasure to my gold from my first voyage were 4 steps away from each other. That would be a very easy find.

We sailed there quickly and dug up the chest. We then opened it and inside were a map and a Purple shining key. Jacques picked it up. As he did a young boy ran out and swiped it. He continued on running. Martin immediately started after him. I behind him. And once Benjamin started to run he tripped over his ivory leg and fell into the sand. Martin was fast. But the young kid was faster. He ran to a small ship and he went up the mast nets. Martin following up, Then I. I had gotten quite good at climbing the nets for I had taken almost full time Crow's nest watch. For Benjamin could no longer climb the nets with his Peg leg. I caught up to martin who at the top of the nets. The boy walked his way out to the end of the mast. It was a thing plank about 4 inches around to step on. This child was very agile. He then pulled a sabre from his belt. He got into a stance at the top of the masts of a ship. And an extremely thin mast top. He was mocking us. Martin pulled his daggers and walked out onto the mast with a very catlike approach. Martin kept his balance just as well as the young boy. They engaged into combat. However Martin did not swipe for him. He just parried the kid's swings. They moved back and forth on the mast. It was quite amazing to watch. Just then the kid swung hard at Martin. He blocked it and the kid fell. Martin grabbed his arm and held onto it. The child started to panic. He dropped his sabre and the key. Benjamin caught the key at the bottom. Then Martin pulled him up and started to laugh. The kid started to laugh. I was confused. I looked around and everyone had the same approach at this. A blank stare.

Martin started to tell me how this was his nephew. And he promised him he would have some fun with him once he was back in blood shoals. He had told him to steal the key, and run up his dad's ship.

Captain Yellowfish just sighed.

Martin was a good uncle. That's all he was doing. So no one was angry. Or, except his sister for letting him onto a dangerous situation. The kid begged to come with us. He wanted to be a pirate. He by the way was only 10. Hid mom and dad both said no. But Captain Yellowfish questioned it. He asked to meet with the kid so he could see his talents. Little Anthony Everret was quite skilled with a light sword. He could hold his own. So we made a promise to him that once we had gotten every key, we would take him aboard to GS De Manela's treasure.

Today was quick. Two keys in just one day. But the next key would not be so easy, for any of us. The next key was hidden in Marleybone. Nobody wanted to go. It seemed as if the Hunt would possibly be off. But we were scheduled to set for Marleybone and arrive in just 2 months.

I did not sleep easy knowing we would travel to Marleybone. But I did my best to close my eyes. This whole situation had become too dangerous. And I wondered how we were ever going to survive it. All I knew is once we got our hands on that Ruby key. We would high tail it out of Marleybone.


	7. Another Marleybone Failure

I was awoken early by Benjamin. He whispered to me not to awake anyone. But Leon and Jacques had wanted to see me in the table on the third floor estate. I looked at the time 1:13 am. What was happening? Benjamin made it clear it was very hush hush. So I put on my coat and boots and tip toed out of the cabin, all the way across the lower deck, up the hatch, out onto the main deck, across the boat again, up the stairs, across the second floor deck around the table, and up the third floor estate where Leon, Martin, Captain Yellowfish, and Benjamin were already sitting.

"Shh". Leon whispered "We can't wake the crewmembers. This is serious. It must be kept secret".

I sat down next to Benjamin and Martin. We all leaned into the center of the table.

"Mateys" Jacques whispered "There has been a problem. A big problem. One of our trade ships, The Laughing Wolf was hijacked by a ship named The Sky Queen. We no longer own this ship."

"Why does this need to be hushed from the members?" Benjamin said silently

"That ship." Jacques leaned in closer to the center of the table "That ship was the ship containing the actual map to DS De Manela's gold. The keys are with us but the map is with them."

"Well why the blazes did ya keep the map on that ship!" Martin exclaimed

"Look. The Marleybonians know we have it. They thought they could get the map when they attacked us. But they couldn't find it." He scratched his head "The Laughing Wolf kept the map so that we wouldn't be attacked again."

"Did you say The Sky Queen?" Martin asked

"Aye." Leon concluded

"This is not good." Martin started "The Sky Queens captain knows her ropes. This will not be an easy fight. They board ships before their enemies can even fire a single cannon."

"Martin where would the sky queen be at this time of year?" Benjamin asked.

"I haven't a clue. She's a drifter and a shadow. Never in the same place twice." Martin replied

"Ok Captain, Where was the Bull when it was jacked?" Benjamin asked to Jacques.

"She was in Tumbleweed in Cool Ranch, why?"

"Well, if we can convince a friend of mine to board this ship I can guarantee you we can find her." Benjamin answered

"Well mate lets go get him. We need that map." Captain Yellowfish replied again.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Benjamin talked again.

"I've honestly never heard Ben talk so much" Martin whispered in my ear.

"I know!" I whispered back "I swear I thought Benjamin was half mute"

"You see" Benjamin continued "He is deathly afraid of ships. But he is one hell of a navigator." Benjamin said

"Aye, I see. We can convince him. Just a one month sail" Leon explained.

"Well see" Benjamin said again.

"So where is this navigator?" I asked

"Marleybone."

"Marleybone?" we all hushed.

"Men. We are pirates. We are cutthroats. One little trip to Marleybone will not stop us." The Captain speeched.

The men aboard the ship still thought we were headed to Marleybone. And in case we were. We would go. Get Benjamin's friend, get the treasure of the next key, the ruby key, and get out of Marleybone is just a week's time. Sounds simple. Not so much. This is all minding the avoiding of the smugglers who had the ruby key in their possession and wanted the amethyst key to it. Also avoiding the Royal Navy who was not too pleased with The Captains attack on one of their ships the last time he was in Marleybone.

We sailed to Port Regal first. The Marleybonian Island out of Marleybone. Then through the storm gate to Mooshu. Finally to Marleybone.

It was a warzone. And The Royal Navy was in full ship to ship battles with... None other than the Armada.

The Rose patrolled around before docking at The Isle of Dogs, sinking about 20 Armada ships. And ended with major damage. These were no ordinary Armada ships. They had been made with reinforced titanium, and were almost impossible to cut through. The Rose basically sunk them by killing every man aboard and then shooting the masts off. We would then leave them for the Royal Navy to deal with. The Captain stayed aboard, but I, Benjamin, Martin and Leon went to the island. While most of the other men came to the island for other things. We went across the docks to the cobble streets, down a ramp, and into the town. We then took a left and headed towards a small clump of houses. Benjamin went into one. Inside were 2 green coat officers. The guards.

The way the Queens Royal Army and Navy worked is as following.

A Red Coat was in the Army.

A Blue Coat was in the Navy

And A Green Coat was a Royal Guard.

"Where's Quincy?" Benjamin asked

"He be locked up in the glass house for refusing to explain to us what the heck that THING the Armadas built up in the Skyway." The first guard said

"We need him out." Benjamin argued.

"Nope. Not today not tomorrow. Not until that Sailor gives us information." The second guard explained

"Sailor!?" Benjamin questioned "Let me talk to him and you'll get your information"

'No one sees our prisoners unless their defending them in court" The first guard said.

"Listen. We just sunk 20 of those THINGS and you won't even let us help you!" Martin snapped.

"Oh so that behemoth out there was you and your crew ay? The second guard said.

"Yea. It was." Leon said calmly

"To Bad!" The first and second guard started laughing.

"OK. IM DONE" Martin charged them. They stopped laughing and fumbled with their muskets not before Martin ended the first guard. The second shot martin and he fell down. Benjamin hit him in the head with a club and then continued away, beating at him. He obviously made it a painful death. We ran to Martin. He was shot in his chest.

"Get him to a bloody Doctor!" Benjamin screamed.

We ran him to the hospital. And we told the nurses he was shot by an armada soldier. As we were waiting outside the room he was in, more green coated guard ran into the hospital, guns up yelling "DONT HELP THAT MAN"

We charged them. There were 8. They had missed us as we ran. And reloading a Marleybonian musket was not very fast. As soon as they were done more ran in. The nurses ran away and Martin was stuck in the room. It seemed like they just kept coming. We finally gave up and ran for the room. Benjamin grabbed martin and held him on his shoulder as he hobbled down the hall way, his leg clicking every time it hit the ground. We followed him down the halls of the hospital, The Green coats chasing us. We got to the end, where there were stairs up and down.

"WHICH WAY" Leon yelled

"Up" Martin gasped

Up we went. There was another hallway.

"Into that room" Benjamin said

As we went in there was nothing but windows leading right out to a roof. The Guards were not far behind. We opened the windows and jumped out, easing Martin out as we went. We ran across the rooftop, and heard the guards having trouble getting up. We got completely across and there was a wall leading to Barkeley Square. We climbed over, and practically threw martin over. On the other side were more rooftops. We ran across those, Martin still on Benjamin's shoulder, as he hobbled along. And we eventually came to the Admiralty Foyer rooftop. As we ran across there were Green coat guards waiting.

"Run!" Benjamin yelled.

We ran the other way, coming to the barbed walls of The Glass House Prison. I grabbed my sword and slashed the wire. We climbed up. It was hard. Martin could have done it easily. I had become a fairly good climber due to my crow's nest climbing, but smoothed walls were not as easy. As we climbed The Green Coat guards just stood there pointing their guns at us. We were climbing INTO the prison. It was a 50 foot drop to the prison ground. However the Green coats laced out mattresses. They were helping us because we were helping them. Kind of. Once we dropped down. A long drop down. We were handcuffed and ridden the rights we no longer had. They took martin to the Jails hospital. And he came back an hour later as if he were never shot. He still had his knives.

"They didn't take them away?" I asked

"They couldn't take them away" Martin replied.

"How" Benjamin asked

"I will not put down these knives ever" Martin said calmly

It was true. Even when he slept Martin's knives stayed holstered.

"So how are we getting out?" I asked

"We scale the walls." Martin said

"Impossible." Leon said. "There 50 feet tall"

"We not worry about this just yet" Benjamin said "First we get Quincy."

We went to a cell marked 342 and opened the door. Quincy was inside with a night cap on, but other than that he was fully dressed in a Royal Navy outfit.

"You're in the navy?" Benjamin asked

"Thank Heavens you've come! They won't even give me a bloody Map to read. No paper to make ideas, no ink to write. I'm like… I'm like… I'm like a prisoner in here!" Quincy rabbled on

"You are a prisoner" Leon pointed out the obvious.

"So you're in the Navy now?" Benjamin asked again

"Why yes. I was enlisted for my skills. But I will not discuss the fortress the Armada has put up. It is simply a death mission to touch. There's no way Anyone would survive going near that!" Quincy said

"BUT YOU HATE SHIPS! YOU WOULDN'T EVER SAIL WHEN WE WERE KIDS!" Benjamin half asked half yelled

"Why not with YOU, Benny!" Quincy exclaimed "All you ever wanted to do was throw Molotov's at the Royal Navy while you sat at the wheel of that little raft you built. It was a Death mission every time you wanted to go sailing!"

At that I and Martin started laughing. It sounded too much like Benjamin to build his own ship and whip weapons at bigger ships.

"Oh. So you'll navigate the location of someone for us?" Benjamin said

"If you get me out of here" Quincy said "Oh by th…"

"Be quite will you. God you talk a lot" Leon said

"Ok. Now our escape plan" martin started. "You say the walls are too tall to scale. I have an idea. Ill scale the walls and cause trouble in the town. When there's enough trouble once the guards open the gates to help. Charge them. And get out. I'll have Jacques know were coming. But first, gather your weapons.

"But first!" Quincy said "While you're in Marleybone I don't suppose any of you want to come back for a while. The ruby key chest is right here in the prison. We should get that"

"Where" Leon said

"By the openin…" Quincy started

"All right, all right, break up Yer little tea party!" a green coat guard barged in. "Get back to Yer cells."

I and Leon shared a cell. Benjamin was put with Quincy, and Martin was put with 3 redcoat officers to make sure he wouldn't escape.


	8. Just Another Obstacle

Leon and I discussed where the key might be all through the night.

At 10 in the morning when the cells were unlocked, we all went into the courtyard to discuss where the key was.

"As I was saying the night before, BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPTED" Quincy made a deal of letting the guard nearby hear "The key is right below the prison. If you go to the main foyer and into the back, there the wardens office. Next in a small door behind that is a grate to the sewer. Down there, there's a Radical hide out where their holding the chest."

"Oh good. More radicals" I said referring to my eye patch.

"Agreed" Ben said referring to his Ivory leg

"Ok. Well before the radicals. How do we get into the wardens office?" Leon asked

"One of you has to cause commotion in the court yard." Quincy explained

On queue to of the prisoners broke into a fight.

"Now? So soon" Benjamin asked

"Wait until the guards come" Quincy said

The guards came rushing out and the warden followed.

"Now!" Quincy said

We ran to the commissioner's office and grabbed our weapons, Quincy grabbed to Marleybonian pistols. Then we ran to the warden's office, through the small door, opened the grate and climbed down the ladder. Benjamin had extreme trouble getting down. I was the last down. I heard the warden coming back to his office.

"Go go go!" I whispered. I jumped down and shut the grate right as the warden walked through his office and into the small room to grab 2 handcuffs. The grate was holed, so if he looked down he would be able to see me slowly inching down the ladder. Not to make a sound. I got to the bottom as the warden left. We then saw that the sewers were lined with boardwalks and houses. It was like a whole district down here.

"First grey house on the left" Quincy said

We walked in and sure enough was a chest on a table, but no radicals.

"Shh" Martin whispered "I'll get it. Don't make a sound"

He made it to the chest without a breath of air. He picked up the chest and started walking back. As he did we heard to radicals talking and walking towards the corner, where they would see us. He trotted a little faster now, careful to make a sound. He adjusted the chest in his arms and his knife in his left holster fell. He caught it balanced on his left foot. Then the radicals came around the corner and saw us. Martin was stuck on one leg, with a knife balanced on his foot and their prize in his hands. He just gave a little smile to them.

"Get EM!" The radicals screamed. Then about 15 more ran to.

Martin flipped the knife into his mouth, caught the handle in his teeth and threw the chest to Benjamin. We started to run, as the radical sharpshooter fired at us. Ben blocked gunfire with the bulking chest in his arms. We charged them, but Benjamin could not get to his Spear with the chest in his hands. So he would just beat the radical outlaws with the chest. They tried to grab it, and one huge Cat held it tight in his arms. They played tug-o-war with the chest as we fought off the radicals. Most of them carried pipes and clubs, but a few had stolen guns or swords. Their tactic was brute force. And as we would dodge one swing, another would hit us. They would just gang up. This looked as it was headed for disaster like the first encounter with The Radicals. As I was about to be hit in the head with a pipe, the Radical who had me in a choke hold was shot in the back, then the one charging me was shot. Quincy was double killing, every time his guns were loaded. Martin was trying to stab the cat desperately holding onto the chest Benjamin was tugging away, but kept being stopped by more Radicals. Finally he dropped it, grabbed his spear and went completely threw the brute who was now on top of the chest on the ground. He pulled his spear out from the other side and full charged the other radicals. He kicked one with his Leg, and then ran him through with his spear. He went to swing for another Radical when he caught the spear, and held on. Ben twisted off his ivory leg and clubbed the radical in the face. He twisted it back on while I covered his back from another radical swing. We eventually finished off the rest of them and bolted back towards the prison. We put it under Leon's bed in the cell, and martin was left alone to sleep at this night. He escaped by morning. And at 12:00 the guards rushed for the gates. We grabbed our stashed weapons and the chest containing the ruby key and we high tailed it past the guards at the gate. They chased us but they could only catch Ben. Who then just fought them off by himself and caught up to the Rose just as she was about to launch off. Quincy came with us.

"Enjoy yer stay in the prison?" Captain Yellowfish snarled

"It was quite lovely" Martin laughed

"Martin" I asked

"Yea?"

"What did you do to get the guards chasing you?" I asked

"I had every single Cat smuggler in the sewers come out. And now all of The Isle of Dogs is covered with them." Martin said

"So how is The Queens Royal Army supposed to fight the Armada while they have to deal with a bunch of pesky criminals!?" Quincy yelled

Quincy forced us to sink 35 Armada troops, and fire shots filled with explosives into Beachhead –the giant Armada base that Quincy would not talk about- before he would help us find Captain Ruthless Iridian Sharp and her crew to get the map back.

To the crew openly we put the key into the chest. Right in the middle of the deck, Every man on the ship circled around. Benjamin opened it. Inside was a marvelous shining red ruby key.

"One more key men" Captain Yellowfish screamed. And at that the whole crew went wild.

That night we ate a amazing Marleybonian feast at the great table. And afterwards, Quincy told us how to find The Sky Queens captain.

"She has the map. The map to DS De Manela's gold. Think with your brains. Where do you think she'd be!"

"uuh…" Leon stared.

"SHE'D BE AT THE BLOODY GOLD!" Quincy yelled

"So we get the next key. Then it's a stalemate. How do we get to the gold if we don't have a map?"

"Easy. By now Iridian has made a copy of the map. She'll put that copy onto the Bull, and send it off. Next she'll wait by the island to intercept us and take the last key." Martin said

"Why the blazes didn't we think of this before" I said

"Because I needed to spark your minds" Quincy said.

"Oh shut up prissy boy" The Captain said "Arent you afraid of sails?

"Not at all. I'm a Captain in The Royal navy. I just am afraid of ships when Benjamin is steering." Quincy laughed

"Explains a lot." The Captain stared. "Ben, you can have wheel duty tonight"

"Ah..." Quincy greeped

"Leon." The captain said

"Yes?" Leon squared back

"Where's the map say the next key is?" The captain finished his question

"Haven't a clue. It's in some weird language." Leon puzzled at the map

"Lemme see that" Quincy said

Leon handed it to him

"Ah! This is easy. It's simple Aquilan language. The next key is in… The labyrinth in Aquila." Quincy looked

"Of great." The captain said sarcastically "Aquila. Land of heroes and feebs"

So as it were we were to sail all the way to Aquila. A very far away sail from where we were in Mooshu.

The long voyage took us 3 months. By the time we made it to Monquista we were starving. The food had run low. We docked and restocked food. Buying enough for a 5 year journey. However the Monquistans would not budge into letting us pass into Aquila. We would not fire upon them because they had been so kind into stocking our ship for free. However they did not want anyone without traveling papers to cross into Aquila.

Just another obstacle in our way to DS De Manelas Sacred Gold.


End file.
